Confusiones y Confesiones
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Las confusiones podían llevar a cosas muy buenas... aunque las confesiones podían llevar a cosas muy malas.


Confusiones y Confesiones.

Hitsugaya Toshiro caminaba despreocupadamente por una concurrida calle del mundo humano de camino a la secundaria donde por desgracia tenía que soportar ser un estudiante para cumplir una misión, que era cuidar de las hijas pequeñas de su ex capitán, o más precisamente de Kurosaki Karin.

Bostezó, frotándose la nuca con cansancio. Tenía que quedarse ocupándose del papeleo de su escuadrón hasta tarde y la tarea que le mandaban esos estúpidos profesores humanos no ayudaba en nada a que dejara de desvelarse, ayer se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde ayudando a Karin con una tarea y luego encima tuvo que acabar con el condenado papeleo.

Gimió fastidiado cuando la alarma de su celular sonó, avisándole de varios hollows cercanos.

Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca del Gikongan, pero no lo halló, por lo que descolgó la mochila de sus hombros y escavó en ella sin ver esperando sentir el tubo con la pastilla, pero solo encontró la pastilla suelta. Se encogió de hombros y se la tragó, de inmediato siendo expulsado del cuerpo falso.

El Gigai pestañeó, viéndose las manos y luego mirándolo confundido.

-¿Qué…?...- comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpió. No tenía tiempo para las idioteces de King.

-Escucha con atención y solo obedece.- puso su voz de mando. –Ve a la escuela secundaria y compórtate, siéntate en el único pupitre vacío que hay, es imposible que te confundas y crees problemas. Mantén la boca cerrada en clase.- comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse cuando pensó que todo estaba dicho, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa. –Y mantén un ojo en Kurosaki Karin, estoy seguro de que hasta tú puedes hacer eso.- sin más desapareció con shunpo, dejando ahí al confundido Gigai.

.

-¿Pyon?- pestañeó, rascándose la cabeza y mirando de un lado a otro.

¿Dónde estaba su Rukia-sama?

Ah, que más daba, tal vez la había prestado. Lo prudente ahora sería seguir las órdenes de este nuevo shinigami, por el Haori que le había visto se notaba que era un capitán, y no quería hacer quedar mal a su Rukia-sama si no lo obedecía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había visto a ese shinigami antes cerca de su ama, se llamaba Hitsugaya algo… y era muy serio. ¡Daría su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar ser él en la escuela secundaria!, pensó con entusiasmo dirigiéndose ahí, recordando que quedaba de camino a la preparatoria. ¡También daría su mejor esfuerzo en mantener a Kurosaki Karin vigilada! Recordaba que era la hermanita del Pyon novio de su Rukia-sama, que siempre se quejaba de un tal Toshiro acechándola…

¡Oh, Toshiro! ¡Ese era el primer nombre de este shinigami! ¡Entonces Toshiro quería que estuviera atenta a su novia Karin-chan mientras él trabajaba! Que ternura.

Al menos, pensó brincando felizmente con una gran sonrisa, este cuerpo nuevo no era mucho más alto que el de su Rukia-sama, no se sentía muy difícil adaptarse aparte del hecho de que era un chico.

Llegó a la secundaria pero no supo a qué clase debía ir, buscó en el bolso de Hitsugaya tratando de hallar su itinerario, pero todo lo que descubrió fue que ese en realidad era el bolso de su Rukia-sama, ¡sí que le prestaba de todo al capitán shinigami!

Volteó confundida de un lado a otro, pensando que hacer, cuando de repente captó por el rabillo del ojo a ¡Karin-chan! Seguramente iban a la misma clase, por lo que solo tendría que seguirla.

-¡Toshiro!- Karin-chan la notó. –Llegas temprano, pensé que irías a encargarte del hollow.- la esperó para que se pusiera al día con ella.

-¡Estás muy bonita hoy, Karin-chan!- le sonrió tomándola de la mano, felicitándose mentalmente por hacer tan buen papel de novio.

-¡¿EHHH?!- su rostro se tornó rojo cereza, pero siguieron caminando, la pelinegra con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas aún con su rostro sonrojado como tomate, mientras que el Gigai tarareaba una alegre canción.

Entraron al salón de clases y la Kurosaki apartó su mano lejos de la suya como si quemara.

Chappy miró alrededor del salón, viendo que el único asiento libre era justo al lado de la novia del capitán. Aww, tierno.

Alegremente fue a sentarse allí, pero antes una niña rubia con mucho maquillaje y ojos azules la frenó a medio camino.

-¡Buenos días, Hitsugaya-kun!- pestañeó repetidas veces, colocando una mano en su hombro mientras constantemente veía detrás por sobre su hombro lanzándole miradas de superioridad a una muy molesta Karin.

-¡Buenos días, Pyon!- el alma artificial no le encontró lo malo al asunto y le dio un gran abrazo a la rubia, sofocándola mientras luchaba por librarse de su agarre. -¡Y buenos días a todos! ¡Pyon~!- canturreó felizmente dirigiéndose al lugar junto a la novia del capitán.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- la noviecita lo tomó del cuello del uniforme, haciendo que volteara a verla. -¿Por qué rayos se supone qué estás tan feliz?- la miró con la nariz arrugada y como si fuera una especie de insecto raro.

-¡¿Cómo podría no estar feliz si estoy contigo, Karin-chan?!- tomó su mano delicadamente entre las suyas, sonriéndole encantadoramente, regocijándose al ver sus mejillas colorearse de rosa. Sip, definitivamente hacía una buena actuación de novio ideal, Hitsugaya estaría orgulloso de ella.

.

Toshiro terminó de eliminar al último de la media decena de hollows que había aparecido y suspiró, contento con haber terminado el trabajo, pero luego dio un gran bostezo, el agotamiento por la falta de sueño le estaba cobrando factura.

Rayos, en verdad quería dormir un poco. Pero debía volver al instituto antes de que King volviera a hacer algo estúpido como la última vez, que le pidieron recitar una oración pero el idiota olvidó como es que se leía.

Se frotó las sienes con cansancio y dio otro bostezo, mirando cansado por el parque donde había terminado. Sus ojos captaron un alto árbol con gruesas ramas y abundantes hojas, con una rama en particular que sería perfecta para dormir una siesta…

Frunció el ceño, indeciso.

Quería dormir, desesperadamente, pero… Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, lo más probable era que Karin frenara a su Gigai de hacer algo estúpido, o al menos lo llamaría sí ese era el caso, ella ya sabía de King y su personalidad seria pero sumamente estúpida.

Sí… sí. Karin se haría cargo, podía confiar en ella, lo llamaría si algo andaba mal.

Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de saltar a la rama y recostarse allí, suspirando felizmente al sentir todo su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse mientras se dejaba someter por las tentadoras garras del sueño.

.

Era oficial, Toshiro había perdido por completo la cabeza, pensó Karin viendo de reojo completamente horrorizada como tarareaba mientras dibujaba conejitos y corazones en su cuaderno.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

Lo peor era que, cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto, le salía con una contestación cursi y empalagosa de lo feliz que ella lo hacía.

¡Ugh, era frustrante! Pensó que tal vez solo podría ser una especie de broma, pero Hitsugaya no era una persona que hacía bromas, sin embargo, tampoco era una persona sonriente y azucarada que gozaba de dibujar cositas lindas, así que toda posibilidad era perfectamente factible.

Llegó el receso para almorzar y de inmediato Karin se apresuró en tomar la muñeca del albino y arrastrarlo hasta la azotea.

-¡Suficiente de esto, Toshiro! ¿Me dirás de una vez lo que está pasando contigo? ¡Ya estás comenzando a asustarme en serio!- se salió de sus casillas apenas estuvieron solos.

-Ohh… Karin-chan como lo siento…- hizo una mueca y sus ojos realmente se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué carajos? –D-dime… ¿cómo puedo hacer para compensártelo y que me perdones?- tomó su mano, pero ella la apartó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Todo lo que quiero es que mejores tu actitud, que dejes de actuar como has estado actuando. No me gusta nada.- exigió.

Solo quería que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¡Entiendo totalmente, Karin-chan!- sus ojos brillaron y le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente. -¡A partir de ahora me esforzare en ser mejor para ti!- apretó un puño, llevándoselo al pecho. -¡Desde ya todos los días te diré lo mucho que te amo!-

-¿EHHHHHHHHH?-

-Eres la dueña de mi corazón, Karin-chan.- tomó su mano y la jaló contra él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-T-t-t-t-t-t-tú…- lo señaló completamente sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil. -¿M-m-m-me a…a…amas?- estaba completamente boquiabierto, y roja, muy roja.

-¡Más que a nadie! ¡Con toda mi alma! ¡Estoy completamente loco por ti!- brincó felizmente con cada palabra.

Karin sintió que podría desmayarse, pero en lugar de ese solo salió corriendo de la azotea a toda velocidad, con su humeante rostro ruborizado escondido entre las manos directo al baño de niñas.

¡No podía creer que Toshiro se le había confesado!

.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- Toshiro se revolvió inquieto en su sueño antes de comenzar a pestañear despertando y despabilándose al instante en cuanto vio que era la teniente Kuchiki la que lo llamaba. -¡Que alegría finalmente encontrarlo!- en su mano sostenía una mochila y Kurosaki Ichigo estaba con ella.

-Agh.- se frotó los ojos para librarse de los últimos atisbos de sueño. –Kuchiki, ¿qué sucede?- bajó del árbol para quedarse frente a la shinigami y el sustituto.

-¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, capitán!- se inclinó profundamente. –Pero me temo que nuestras mochilas se confundieron ayer por la noche cuando las dejamos en la sala de los Kurosaki.- Toshiro se congeló completamente. –Tal vez esto le parezca irrelevante, pero dejé a mi Chappy en la mochila y me temó que yo tengo a su King.- sacó el dulce de alma que le correspondía.

Hitsugaya maldijo en voz alta una palabra tan indebida que dejó a Kuchiki con la boca abierta y a Kurosaki aguantando la risa.

-¡No puedo creer que dejé a ese condenado conejo pasearse por ahí en mi cuerpo toda la mañana!- se golpeó la frente.

-¡¿Pyon está en tu Gigai?!- Ichigo se quedó sin aliento. -¡JAJAJAJAJA!- ahora si no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas.

Toshiro lo convirtió en un bloque gigante de hielo con su Hyorinmaru y de inmediato desapareció de allí con Shunpo. Kuchiki tendría que encargarse de la tarea de descongelar a ese idiota ahora, porque él no pensaba perder ni un segundo más dejando a ese despreciable conejo habitar su cuerpo en la secundaria. Solo el rey espiritual sabía lo que era de su reputación allí ahora… Él solo esperaba que Matsumoto y Hinamori JAMÁS se enteraran de esto.

Rápidamente llegó a la secundaria y notó que era la hora del receso, por lo que fue a la azotea, ya que en ese horario Karin siempre lo arrastraba allí.

Oh, cielo santo. ¡Karin! ¡Le había dicho al condenado conejo que vigilara a Karin! Esperaba que no hubiera hecho algo estúpido con ella o no podría volver a verla a la cara.

Al llegar a la azotea rápidamente localizó al Gigai e hizo una mueca de asco al verla bailando ballet alrededor del lugar mientras canturreaba ¡Pyon!, todo el tiempo, ¡en su cuerpo, su cuerpo!

Gruñó molesto por el sentimiento de humillación y rápidamente llamó su atención.

-¿Pyon?... ¡Oh, capitán shinigami!- brincó alegremente hacia él. -¡Ya regreso! ¡Y me enorgullece reportar que hice muy buen trabajo cuidando de su novia!- dio una breve inclinación.

-¿Novia?... Agh, no importa, esto no se volverá a repetir, ahora te regresaré con Kuchiki.- suspiró.

-¡SIIIIIII! ¡Mi Rukia-sama!- lloró de felicidad con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Solo dime, ¿exactamente qué hiciste hoy?- inquirió con sospecha.

-Solo lo que usted dijo… y tal vez mejoré un poco su relación con su novia.- sonrió orgullosa.

¿Le consiguió alguna novia? Tsk, de todas maneras lo que pasó, pasó. Mañana terminaría con cualquiera que fuera la pobre chica a la que le aceptó la declaración. Era solo un Gigai y eso no volvería a pasar.

No serviría de nada regañarla.

-Como sea…- sin más ingresó en el cuerpo falso, expulsando a Chappy. –Agh, demonios. Que humillante…- seguramente no hizo más que arruinar su reputación, eso podía arreglarlo con solo unas semanas, pero aun así era vergonzoso, y más delante de Karin…

-¿Toshiro?- hablando de ella… -Y-yo…- volteó hacia ella con una mirada interrogante al verla tan sonrojada y ¿tímida? ¿Kurosaki Karin siendo tímida? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con el orden del universo.

-¿Karin? ¿Por qué no estabas aquí antes?- era raro no verla en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Sí, sé que debí haber venido antes para darte tu respuesta pero…!... Tenía que pensarlo bien.- se mordió el labio, frotándose un brazo con nerviosismo.

-¿Mi respuesta?-

-Sí, te la daré ahora.- malinterpretó su pregunta. –Yo… yo…- ante la mirada completamente confundida e incrédula de Toshiro, se acercó a él y posó sus manos en sus hombros. –T-también te… te… ¡Te amo!- sin más aplastó sus labios contra los suyos.

Toshiro se quedó pasmado mientras sentía su boca cálida y suave inmóvil contra la suya, antes de que ella se apartara de golpe muy sonrojada y saliera corriendo con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

Ah… con que a esto se refería el condenado conejo con lo de la novia…

Miró el dulce de alma en la palma de su mano y lo apretó con cariño antes de guardarlo con apreció en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Estaba a punto de sonreír cuando un gran Reiatsu cayó sobre él haciéndolo luchar por mantenerse de pie en lo que miraba arriba, viendo a Kurosaki con sus zampakutos desenvainadas mirándolo con ojos llameantes y una sonrisa psicópata asesina, con Kuchiki detrás de él completamente boquiabierta.

-P-perdone, capitán, pero…- Kuchiki sonrió con lastima. –Olvide darle su King y…- Kurosaki no la dejó terminar de hablar.

-¡TOSHIRO MALDITO ENANO PERVERTIDO PEDÓFILO ROBA-HERMANAS!- saltó sobre él con todas las intenciones de matarlo.

Por desgracia, Hitsugaya estaba seguro de que ahora congelarlo en un simple bloque de hielo no lo detendría.

Fin.

ONE-SHOT TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A katiti! *O* Quien es tambien la ganadora de una zukulhenta y sensual galleta! °¬(owo)

Sip, Ikami Kouzu apareció anteriormente en Favor, pero ahí solo se le menciono el apellido xD Esa era la trampa

Jeje, bueno... qué les pareció este OS? Sé que está fumado pero... a estas alturas ya deberian estar acostumbradas y si no muy mal por ustedes, muy mal e_e

XD ok no.

Ando medio deprimida ultimamente, me estoy quedando sin fics HK que leer OnO

Pero como sea, los personajes de Tite y me despido! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
